


Warm Rain

by blackmeteor



Category: Wanna One
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, wolf!daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:12:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmeteor/pseuds/blackmeteor
Summary: It's raining and that means cuddles for Daniel and Minhyun.





	Warm Rain

**Author's Note:**

> this is a really short piece based on the idea of cuddling nielnyeon during the rain. 
> 
> <3 hope you enjoy~! can this be counted as late valentine post???

The monotone voice of the Literature professor is something that Daniel has tuned out the moment his class has started. He’s sure that what’s being discussed is important, especially with finals looming closer and closer but he just can’t bring himself to focus when his professor sounds even older than Shakespeare himself. Besides, it’s not like he can’t learn the lesson from somewhere—someone—else infinitely better. Thinking about his boyfriend always makes Daniel’s inner wolf whine, making his longing for Minhyun known.

 

“It’s raining.” Jaehwan mumbles from beside him.

 

Daniel glances out the window and sure enough, it is raining, gentle showers falling from the sky. It’s more like a drizzle than anything. Still, it makes Daniel smile, wanting the class to end that much faster while his wolf just about howls in joy.

 

“Down, boy.” Jaehwan whispers with a slight chuckle. “You’re making my wolf agitated by how happy yours is.”

Daniel grins. “Can’t help it. It’s raining.”

“My wolf doesn’t like the rain. Sometimes, I feel like my wolf is more of a cat by its apprehension for water.”

 

Daniel laughs quietly, bowing when their professor glares at them. He doesn’t bother correcting Jaehwan that it isn’t actually his wolf that likes the rain. But maybe liking by connection is the best way to describe it?

 

Either way, he can’t wait to go home.

\--

Daniel shakes his head as he walks in their shared apartment. The rain has steadily gotten stronger and the wind has picked up as well so despite carrying an umbrella, Daniel is still a little wet from the rain, not that his wolf minds. Raising his nose in the air, Daniel takes a deep breath, frowning at the scent or lack thereof at their apartment. One glance at the clock tells Daniel that his boyfriend should be home by now and the fact that Minhyun’s not here slightly worries him.

 

As the minutes tick by, both Daniel and his inner wolf have become restless. When the door finally opens, Daniel is immediately on Minhyun, wrapping strong arms around his boyfriend’s frame.

 

“Hey, Niel.” Minhyun greets, chuckling at the welcome he has received. “I got caught up in the rain, sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Daniel says, almost like a reflex. “You’re always worth the wait.” His hug tightens when Minhyun chuckles again, the feeling of it reverberating through Daniel’s own body.

“Much as I like staying in your nice, warm hug, can I change out of my clothes first? I’m wet.” Minhyun says apologetically, pulling back from the hug.

 

Daniel frowns, stepping back and realizing that Minhyun’s clothes are all wet and that his hair is actually dripping water on their floor. He must have missed that detail because of his excitement. It doesn’t help that being a wolf means Daniel’s temperature gauge is more often off than not. His frown is quick to be kissed away though, Minhyun pressing his lips against Daniel’s a second longer as another apology. Daniel squeezes his boyfriend’s waist in reply before stepping back. He watches as Minhyun carefully makes his way through their apartment before disappearing at the end of the hallway. Daniel waits for the shower to start running before moving from his spot. He gets a rug to clean up the water by the door and lays out a set of warm, dry clothes for Minhyun on their bed.

 

“Perfect.” Daniel whispers in satisfaction, nodding to himself before stripping down.

\--

Minhyun hums in satisfaction as he crosses the hall from the bathroom to their shared bedroom. Taking a nice warm shower after getting drenched in the rain might just be Minhyun’s best idea for the day. The smile on his smile widens when he sees the pile of clothes lying on top of the bed. It’s Daniel’s favorite sweater on him combined with a pair of light washed jeans. One quick glance around the room confirms Minhyun’s guess and then he’s quick to change to the clothes prepared for him.

 

“Daniel?” Minhyun calls out as he exits the room.

 

A low grumble is the only answer he receives so Minhyun heads to their living room, seeing all their furniture pushed up against the wall. There’s a massive wolf curled up in the middle of the room, its sandy fur looking soft and inviting to Minhyun. Daniel raises his head, a silent command for Minhyun to move closer.

 

“Your wolf got fatter, Niel.” Minhyun comments, walking closer. He receives a small push in reply but one paw is quick to hold Minhyun steady when the playful push causes him to almost fall anyway. “Always forgetting your strength, pup.”

 

Daniel whines low in his throat, nuzzling against Minhyun’s side. The whines change to low rumbles when Minhyun settles down, leaning against Daniel’s side. Minhyun can’t help but chuckle at how obviously pleased Daniel is. Sometimes, he feels that Daniel’s wolf is all bark and no bite, looking intimidating without even trying when in reality, it’s just a giant puppy that’s always begging for attention. Well, Minhyun’s attention to be specific.

 

Minhyun sighs happily, sliding down against the carpeted floor and letting himself curl up into a ball beside the wolf. Even when Daniel had first transformed in front of him, Minhyun had never felt afraid, had never seen this furry creature as a monster. The strong heartbeat that Minhyun feels under his his body matches his own and he’s glad that this soothes Daniel as much as it does him.

 

With his eyes falling shut, Minhyun lets himself be lulled by the warm soft fur under his skin, the rhythmic tapping of the raindrops against their window and the steady heartbeat of the wolf under him.

\--

Minhyun opens his eyes sleepily, mind still dulled by his subconscious. He looks underneath him, unsurprised by the naked skin he sees instead of the soft fur he fell asleep with. Daniel still hasn’t stopped shifting in his sleep.

 

“Niel..” Minhyun mumbles, inching closer to his boyfriend. “I’m cold. Carry me to bed.”

“Ugh, babe.” Daniel groans but he still rolls over and sits up.

 

Minhyun smiles, letting sleep take him again. There’s an incoherent noise coming from his side and he knows that it’s Daniel complaining but still, he feels himself getting lifted. The next thing he feels is the warmth and softness that is their bed. The warmth magnifies when Daniel drapes himself around Minhyun, still without his clothes.

 

“Babe, you’re still naked.” Minhyun complains though without any real heat.

Daniel huffs, hugging Minhyun tighter. “Am not cold anyway. Not weak like you.”

“Mean.”

“Love you too. Now, sleep. You’re always waking up in the middle of our nap.”

 


End file.
